Edd's Thingamajig
Part One of Three Level 6 Normal Edd Şeftali Deresi Avamı - Mahalleler Rewards: 6LV Mission CRATE, 600 Fusion matter, 112 Taros Adım 1: Talk to Lee Kanker. You need to find Lee Kanker at the trailer park and ask her why she took my boxing glove. Actually, don't ask her... just get it back! Adım 2: Defeat the Hydro Hammers. Defeat the Hydro Hammers to get back the boxing glove that Lee Kanker stole. Adım 3: Deliver boxing glove to Edd. Thanks for getting my boxing glove back. Can you please bring it over? Mission Summary: Thanks for recovering my boxing glove. I don't know who is worse, those gross and disgusting Kankers or the gross and disgusting monsters. Notes: Help Edd make a thingamajig. I went to get Edd's boxing glove back from Lee Kanker, but the Hydro Hammers were the ones that stole it! Part Two of Three Level 6 Normal Edd Şeftali Deresi Avamı - Mahalleler Rewards: 6LV Mission CRATE, 600 Fusion Matter, 112 Taros Mission Offer: If I'm going to finish this Thingamajig, I need a set of false teeth. I used to have a pair, but Marie Kanker took 'em. Can you try to get them back from her, please? Adım 1: Talk to Marie Kanker. I'm pretty sure Marie stole my set of false teeth. Can you go get them from her? I need them to finish making my Thingamajig. Adım 2: Defeat the Newspaper Ninjas. Defeat the Newspaper Ninjas and get back the false teeth that Marie Kanker stole from me! Adım 3: Return false teeth to Edd. Good work getting those teeth back. Can you bring them to me? Mission Summary: Thanks for getting the false teeth. My Thingamajig's almost complete! Soon I'll have a nice weapon handy next time monsters - or Kankers - come around. Notes: Continue making a Thingamajig. I went to ask Marie Kanker for Edd's false teeth, but she told me Newspaper Ninjas took them. So I went and recovered them from the monsters. Part Three of Three Level 8 Hard Edd Şeftali Deresi Avamı -- Mahalleler Rewards: Subatomic Pants, 840 Fusion Matter, 275 Taros Mission Offer: I only need one more item to finish my Thingamajig: a giant pair of scissors. I'll bet the Kankers took those, too. Can you go get them from the Park-n-Flush? Adım 1: Talk to Lee Kanker. To complete my Thingamajig, I need to get a giant pair of scissors. Go see if Lee Kanker has a pair. Adım 2: Talk to Marie Kanker. If Lee Kanker doesn't have the scissors, do what she said and try talking to Marie. Adım 3: Deliver love note to Edd. If Lee Kanker doesn't have the scissors, do what she said and try talking to Marie. Adım 4: Talk to Marie. I can't believe you brought me a disgusting love letter from that disgusting Marie! Step Five: Go to Peach Creek infected zone. I knew that those Kankers were lying through their crooked, yellow teeth! Go to Peach Creek and see if you can find the girl who has my scissors! Step Six: Find the girl in the lair. I knew that those Kankers were lying through their crooked, yellow teeth! Go to Peach Creek and see if you can find the girl who has my scissors! Step Seven: Defeat Fusion Blossom. Those Kankers didn't realize it, but they were working with Fusion Blossom! Get her, pal! Step Eight: Talk to Edd. Wow, Fusion Blossom was using the Kankers to help make a Thingamajig! Good thing you figured it out. Well, please rendezvous with me back at the Cul-de-Sac. Mission Summary: Hey, thanks for all your help. I could not have built this Thingamajig without you. I wish I had the guts to take on the really tough monsters. Bravo! Notes: Help Edd complete the Thingamajig. Even though the Kankers said they weren't stealing Edd's stuff, they lied. They were trying to build their own Thingamajig with help from Fusion Blossom. I defeated Fusion Blossom and got the giant scissors. Category:Geçmiş'teki Dünya Görevleri